


My King

by fandomMizztrezz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Loki Can Be Sweet, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomMizztrezz/pseuds/fandomMizztrezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical Loki smutfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

I rolled on to my stomach and stretched gingerly, brushing the sleep from my eyes. My hand wandered to the other side of the bed and sadly discovered that he still hadn't returned. I frowned, turning my head and resting it on my crossed arms as I gazed at the door, willing it to open. Sighing, I thought of how the silence taunted me and how a large bed only proves to make one more lonely when it cannot be shared.

Slowly, the large wooden door began to creak open at a pace that made me question whether it truly was opening or not. A large, pale hand snaked its way around the edge and I smiled sleepily.

"Loki..." I whispered warmly as he peaked his head in through the gap between the door and the frame. Seeing I was awake, he smiled and relaxed.

"I was certain you would be asleep when I returned." He said as he crossed barefoot to the bed. I took note that he had already removed his boots and armor in our outer chamber (probably in another attempt not to wake me) and was left in nothing but his tunic and trousers.

"And I was certain you would be back before now." He took my chin in his hand and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. I placed my smaller hand on top of his large one before continuing, "I did doze off for a few moments but I did not really want to let myself sleep. I worry when you are away."

"It was a relatively peaceful journey, my sweet, though not without its strain. I have longed for my own bed and my own wife to lay by my side." As he spoke he stood, as though to climb into bed beside me but I grasped his hand firmly which took him by surprise. He looked at me with a puzzled and slightly annoyed expression, "Asta, what is--"

I gave him a wicked look that cut him short. I pulled down the sheets to reveal my naked form beneath before I said, "You are not the only one who has been longing, my king."

His eyes flicked across my body, devouring me with a single, hungry look. Loki turned his hand in mine, brushing his fingertips across my palm. With a feather light touch, he traced his fingers up the inside of my arm, over my shoulder and neck, and delicately skimmed my lips. Darting my tongue out, I pulled a single, pale digit into my mouth and sucked at it tenderly as I gazed into his electric green eyes. He smirked before removing his finger from between my lips and climbed onto the bed on top of me. Placing his hands on either side of my head, he leaned in and whispered hotly in my ear:

"Oh you impish thing. You know just how to tempt me, don't you? Well fret not, love, because I'm going to give you precisely what you want." He punctuated his final remark with a sharp nip at my pulse point. I let out a cry as my hands flew to his silken, black hair and lean, muscular shoulders. His tongue and teeth danced across the warm skin of my throat as I pulled him closer to me. One of his hands drifted to my breast and began to massage it, rolling and pinching the already hard nipple between his deft fingers. I could feel the warmth between my legs spreading and of their own accord my hips began to buck recklessly into the man straddling my naked body.

Loki chuckled into the crook of my neck and pulled away. I whined pitifully as he lifted himself from his seated position above my hips. He grasped my knees firmly in his hands and pushed my legs apart so that he could kneel between them. With aching slowness, he extended a finger and ran it across the wet slit of my heat. Loki looked deep into my eyes as he brought that finger to his lips and sucked my juices from it. I moaned, quivering at the sight.

"My, my, how wet you are already. I could just fuck you right now, but that's not what you want, is it?" His eyebrow arched as he asked his mock innocent question. His hand slid from my knee down my thigh and his thumb began to trace tantalizing circles on the soft, hot flesh a mere breath from my cunt. I gripped the sheets, willing myself to be stronger than to beg for him desperately. Loki simply smiled at my frustration. "No, I know that's not nearly enough for you. Get up, now."

I scrambled off of the bed, happy to have orders, ready to play his game. I stood before him as he sat at the edge of the bed. He reached out and tenderly caressed the curve of my hip. "You are such a pretty thing, I almost feel bad about what I have planned for you."

"My darling," I cooed, stroking his cheek, "you know I am sure to enjoy it. I crave being at your mercy."

A fire flashed through his eyes that all but masked the lustful delight within them. Suddenly, he became much more demandingly serious. "Kneel. Kneel before your king."

I did as I was told, sinking to the floor with my knees parted slightly and my hands behind my back. I watched as he began to untie the laces of his trousers and remove his godly girth from its confines. Licking my lips, I looked up at him for a command.

"Oh no, my greedy pet, you must wait." I stared at him in confusion and disappointment. "Touch yourself for me. I wish to watch."

Slowly, our eyes locked, I began to caress my body, cupping my breasts, pushing them together, running my fingertips over my thighs, upward to my wanting heat. As I pinched and twisted my nipple with one hand, I started stroking my wet lips lightly, pushing them open for Loki's enjoyment. Massaging my clit in languid circles, I let out a shuddered breath from the contact I so desperately needed. As my pace quickened, I watched my king begin to stroke his length inches from my face. Involuntarily, a moan escaped my lips. How I wished to touch him, to feel him on me and in me. Without thinking, I shut my eyes as I plunged two fingers into my needy cunt.

Loki snapped me out of my lustful haze as he gripped my jaw forcefully. "Eyes on me." He commanded. "You put on a lovely show, my pet, but you get ahead of yourself." With his final remark, he slipped his hand from my chin around to the base of my neck and pulled me forward. The crown of his cock pressed hard against my lips, which I parted happily. I savored having the weight of him slide over my tongue and venture further and further into my throat until my eyes began to water and I had completely abandoned all thought. As he loosened the grip on my neck, I began moving up and down over his rigid flesh, taking time to tease his head and pull grunts and growls from deep within him. I pulled my hand from between my legs and brought it up to caress his balls, coating him in my wetness.

"Oh you filthy whore," Loki moaned as he bucked his hips and firmly grasped my long, dark hair. Forcefully, he yanked me back and pulled me to my feet. He pushed me to the edge of the bed, bent me over, and as he pressed his body to mine he whispered hotly in my ear: "If you're going to act like a wanton slut, then you are going to be fucked like one." And with a single, powerful thrust, he plunged his cock deep into my heat.

I let out a primal sound, somewhere between a scream and a moan, heavily laden with the passion and desire I held for my king, the man bringing me closer and closer to the peak of my pleasure with each savage thrust. I tore at the sheets, his driving length pummeling me, barely giving my cunt time to adjust to his size. 

"Oh, Loki," I was only able to manage this much. I felt the pressure building in my abdomen. I knew I would not be lasting much long, not at this speed, not with his cock filling every inch of my heat.

"I can feel how close you are. There's my good little slut," he said as he reached around me, sliding his fingers between my lower lips to tease my clit. "Cum for your king. Cum on my cock."

His words were all it took. I screamed a violent scream as I arched into his strong body, my cunt pulsing and clenching forcefully around his length. He held me tightly to him as my spasms subsided, stroking my hair and kissing my neck.

"Very good, my love, very good," he whispered in my ear. He rolled off of me to sit at the edge of the bed once more. I moved from my submissive position to kneel behind him on the bed. Brushing his dark curls from his sweat drenched neck, I placed light kisses along the line of his shoulder. I ran a hand along the hem of his tunic and began pulling it gently upward, not too forcefully but enough so that he might give me permission to continue. He nodded his approval and I lifted the garment over his head. Wrapping my arms around his bare torso, I buried my face into the crook of his neck. Loki chuckled, finally having caught his breath. I peered over his shoulder and smiled wickedly to myself. Ever so slowly, I ran my hand along his rib cage, down the pale muscles of his stomach, and finally to the base of his still hard cock.

"I knew once would not be enough to fully satisfy you," he said as I began pumping my hand up and down his slick length.

"How can I be satisfied when you have not been satisfied, my king?" I asked sweetly as his head began to roll back as he lost himself in the feeling of my hand.

"Oh, now do not think charm will let you off easily," he warned as he began to move from his seated position, "Lay back for me. Feel how wet you still are. I wish to taste you again."

I moved to the center of the bed and a terribly, delightfully dangerous idea crossed my mind. Once more, Loki knelt between my legs and leaned over me. I trailed my fingers down between my thighs and coated them in my juices. As I brought them between our faces, Loki leaned in closer, as though to take them into his mouth, and just as he was about to receive them I pulled them away and brought them to my own mouth. The look he gave me as I cleaned my juices from my fingers sent a thrill running through me.

Before I could think, his hand was at my throat restricting my air, his voice hot and sinister in my ear, "You dare to so blatantly defy me? Insolent wretch, you leave me no choice."

I could barely think before he had me pinned across his lap, my face pressed into the bedclothes, his fist in my hair. My body tensed, waiting for the first smiting blow of my punishment. I felt the first burning sting on my ass with no real warning and I gritted my teeth so as not to cry out. Loki took this as a challenge and the second smack was delivered with all of the force in his body. A shout flew from my throat as tears began to well in the corners of my eyes.

“Defiant slut, you know my rules. Punishment is only dealt out when it is deserved. You do this on purpose. You crave punishment, you filthy girl. Then I will treat you like the nasty wretch you are. You will be dominated in a way you have yet encountered and we will see if that changes your nature.” Each insult, each scathing remark, each threat was punctuated by his hand descending and raising hot, scarlet marks on my flesh. But as I felt his rigid length pressed into my abdomen and pulsing as he issued this reprimand, I realized how right he was and how much I hungered for more.

My body was ablaze with desire and to feel my king take control of me only served to fan the flames. My still hot cunt dripped juices over my lower lips and down my thighs. My nipples were hard and aching from being scraped across the bedding with the force of each blow.

Suddenly the hand in my hair was gone and I could feel Loki sliding his arm under my torso, arching my back upward. Still the punishment did not end and I watched as the hand supporting my upper body shift to my breast to pinch my swollen, pink nipple. I let out a pathetic cry. I was becoming overwhelmed by the pain I craved and at the same time could not endure. I could feel my body nearing its breaking point but I did not know precisely where that point lay.

Loki’s voice registered in my ear before my brain registered that the smacks had stopped. “Have you had enough?”

“Yes, my king,” my voice barely a whisper.

His sweet lips crashed against mine as he brought me to rest on my back once more. Letting his mouth dip to my breast, he lightly licked each one and blew cool air across my sensitive skin. My breath hitched at the sensation. His hands slid coolly along the underside of my thighs, pulling them upward to press against my abdomen. Propping my ankles to rest on his shoulders, Loki lined up his thick, wanting cock with my heat. Before entering me, he leaned in once more to kiss me deeply and said:

“I will have my release. You will give me what I need.”

His words were not as much demands as they were statements of fact and that gave me a thrill that went dancing down my spine. Loki thrust himself into my cunt languidly, smoothly, deeply and I knew in that moment that neither of us would last much longer.

His pace was fast and urgent, his was voice laced with wild passion, and his eyes told of a man who had already begun his surrender. I relished the feeling of his thick length plunging in and out of me, squeezing myself around him tightly. The moan that left his lips was so satisfying that I clung to the thought of it desperately as the heat built up more and more inside of me.

Loki’s grip on my calves tightened and his hips bucked wildly against me. He let go of the most delicious growl that rolled through us both, triggering my own release. As the walls of my cunt squeezed and shuddered around his cock I felt him lose himself in me. He let out a savage cry as he spilled spurt after hot, white spurt into me.

Entirely out of breath and energy, Loki collapsed on top of my own weak body, his brow drenched with sweat but his eyes full of love. I kissed his forehead lovingly and ran my fingers through his dark curls. He hummed his approval as he shakily pulled the comforter around us. He draped his arm over my waist and slid his hand down gingerly over the enflamed hand prints that decorated my ass. His eyes held a hint of pride as he felt the heat still radiating from it that he tried to mask by gently kissing my neck.

“I love you, my queen,” he murmured holding me closer.

“And I love you, my king,” I replied before we both drifted off, satisfied and comforted by each other’s embrace.


End file.
